


Put Your Finger on the Trigger

by UisceOneLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Push, Always nice to be shot at by the guy you love, M/M, Reuniting, Teenager Tony Stark, Tony is still full of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Push AU.Tony said they're supposed to find the target here. Steve didn't see anyone.Why did he let himself get dragged into this?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Put Your Finger on the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Chris' face inspires me a lot. I actually wrote something to deal with it this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure we're supposed to find the guy here?" Steve asked. It was late, the dock wasn't the most favorable place to be at during the night (Not when you had federal agents and an evil covert group looking for you.), and he was still recovering from the last Division run-in. Would someone who's a major target really risk being so out in the open?

Tony had the gall to look insulted, fiddling with the pen to his tablet. "It's what I drew and what you heard Natasha confirm with her sniffing-thingy. It hasn't changed in the last twenty minutes."

Tony was proving to be a pain in his ass. But Steve made a promise to his ma long ago that he wouldn't go against. 

_ Help the boy with the shield _ .

If Tony hadn't jokingly tossed him the round pin that looked like one of his old comic book shields, this wouldn't be the path Steve willingly walked down.

"Maybe we got the date wrong," Steve sighed, trying not to rise up to the bait of his frustration.

"I told you, we're where we need to be," Tony replied, growing frustrated himself, "Rogers, you need to actually trust me if we're going to--"

Steve grabbed the kid and ducked when someone started firing at them. 

"What the hell?" he shouted, looking up to meet a pair of furious blue eyes in the distance. " _ Bucky _ ?"

"So you  _ do _ know him?" Tony squawked. "That would have been nice to know!"

"How was I supposed to know it was him?" Steve countered, his eyes stuck on the figure before them.

Bucky Barnes was standing there in all his glory, looking everything like the guy who up and vanished two years ago. Steve hadn't been able to find him wherever he looked and had eventually thought it was Bucky deciding to leave him behind. Chestnut brown hair that ended by his shin, piercing eyes that Steve still dreamed about.

The only difference was that Bucky looked pale as if he was under the weather. That, and that there was a snarl instead of the cocky smirk Steve was used to seeing. 

"Steve?" Bucky looked back to a car that was speeding off. He shoved the gun into the messenger bag he was carrying and started off in the opposite direction of them. "You made me miss my ride."

"Or it could have been the fact you were firing a gun," Tony countered sharply, turning to Steve. "I can't believe you know this psycho."

Steve ignored Tony and made quick strides to catch up with Bucky. He couldn't let him leave like that, not when it's the first time seeing him. "You're the one that Division is after?"

"It's nice to hear you care, Stevie," Bucky mocked. He glared when Steve cut him off and tried to side-step around the blond. Steve countered every attempt.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Steve demanded. 

"Why would I think you did?" Bucky countered. "You didn't come for me."

Steve gaped. "You disappeared! I thought you left me!"

"I loved you, you stupid punk! You really thought I would just leave without saying anything?"

"I loved you, too, you jerk!  _ You _ really think I wouldn't have come after you if I knew they took you?"

Tony chose that time to step in, forcefully pushing them away from each other. "Okay then. We don't have time for this lover's spat. It's a beyond stupid idea to hash this out in public while we are all under the risk of discovery. Wait for the hotel room."

Bucky breathed out a sharp breath from his nose, still glowering at Steve. Tony's right and Steve did not enjoy how frequent that was, regardless of the kid being a Watcher. Even in his anger, Bucky was still as handsome as ever. 

Steve did feel guilty for not knowing what really happened to Bucky. He was going to hate himself for not being able to do anything until now. 

It was like watching his ma die all over again at the hands of Schmidt. 

"I should've known it was going to be you," Bucky eventually said. 

Steve furrowed his brows. "What?"

Tony threw his hands up and turned away from them. "FIne. Don't listen to me. I'll just be over here hoping that the next thing I draw isn't our deaths."

"I had my memory erased so that they'd have a harder time tracking me," Bucky explained, scanning the road for another car. "I woke up with a number and your name in my handwriting."

So this whole plan Tony's dad had set in motion included sending Bucky back to Steve? This plan was so convoluted that it was hard to believe it was going to work.

But this plan meant saving Bucky. It meant justice for his own ma. 

That meant Steve didn't care how crazy it was. He was going to make this plan work.

"So you trust me still?" Steve asked. 

Bucky didn't respond right away. He hailed down a car and stepped up to the window to do his Push. Tony muttered something under his breath and came over to the car, staking a claim in the backseat. 

Steve made to follow Tony when Bucky grabbed his arm. The Pusher was the most serious that he's ever seen him.

"All I've ever been able to do is trust you, Steve."

That sent Steve's heart into overdrive. It was like he hasn't missed out on time with Bucky for two years. He wanted to be able to pull Bucky to him right now and go back to the rides at Coney Island. 

He'll take Bucky home when this is over and they can do just that. A fresh start.

Tony can come with them if he stops being an annoying asshole.

"Then you trust that I'm not gonna let them touch you again." 

A crack formed in Bucky's mask with the twitch of his mouth. "Yes."

They got into the car without another word and rode to the hotel. Steve could feel Tony boring holes into the side of his face but he didn't look at the kid or what he was drawing. 

They were going to do this. 

They were going to take down Schmidt and Division, and Steve was going to make them pay. 

For everything.


End file.
